Stardust
by Siverfanweedo
Summary: the best way to bring her back is to kill him. TW attempted murder, blood stuff like that. Oneshot.


**So I got this idea for a video but videos take a long time to make ( PMVs can take about a month depending on what I want ) and I don't have that right now and I thought writing this fanfic would better the fight scene in the video.**  
 **Now its ooc/au cuz…um I am not sure Pearl would really go and do this.**

 **Okay so the song is called stardust by sound horizon- my video will ( was) gonna be Pearl POV of rose and Greg and then Rose giving up her form so Steven can be born which leads to the climax of Pearl trying to kill Steven to bring rose back and yeah.**

 **Enjoy. Note I get this fanfic idea is lame as plane pancakes.**

It was _his_ fault.

 _He_ is why she is _gone._

 _He_ needs to be destroyed

So _she_ can return

"Are you gonna teach me some new gem stuff Pearl!" Steven asked jumping off the warp pad into the strawberry battle fields.

Pearl forced a smile upon her face "Yes. Steven." She said walking off "You just need to follow me so I can show you where we are going to train."

"Okay!" Steven nodded and followed after the tall gem.

The location was isolated, far away from a place where anyone could find them.

"Pearl?" Steven sounded worried, this was not a good thing, Pearl hopped he wasn't catching on to what she was about to do.

"Yes…Steven" Her voice was cold, just how she wanted it to be. How she always wanted it when talking to….Steven…no it. Talking to the thing that ruined her life.

"Why are we going so far off to train?" He asked

"Simple, so we cannot be found so simply."

"So be can't be found?" He asked, god sometimes Steven was annoying.

"This is a very secret technique Steven" Pearl replied sharply. Turning to face the half gem half human

Steven looked awestruck but also terrified. Pearl glared ever so slightly turning away from him.

Pulling out her spear she lunged at Steven in one quite motion. The boy didn't have time to think, he only raised his arms as the Spear sliced his tender human flash.

"P-pearl!" He stepped way fearful of the gem warrior his eyes tearing over his arms, though bleeding where not fatly wounded not at all.

"Will you just. SHUT UP STEVEN!" she yelled, a way she had only done so once.

"Why are you doing this?" Steven asked as he walked backwards Pearl walking toward him there steps almost synchronized.

Pearl took a strong step forward. "Because of you, everything in my life has gone wrong! Because of you everything is a horrible- you think everything is okay but it isn't and it never will be Steven so long as you are around no one will be okay!" hot wet tears rolled down Pearls face, they were not of sadness at the act of trying to murder Steven. They were of anger for not doing it sooner.  
"She was my reason for living!" Stevens back hit a wall as Pearl went on, the gem drawing in closer raising her weapon.

"You shouldn't have been born Steven. And without you things would be…so…much…better!" Pearl talked though her teeth in a voice that would have emulated a growl. And as the gem brought her weapon down Steven raised his arms, his shield appearing stopping the weapon for hitting him.

He was crying. "P-pearl please I'm sorry! I know how much my mom meant to you." He was searching for words to say as pearl pulled her Spear away from the shield "w-we just need to talk about thi-" as he was half way through was he was saying the spear was driven into his side the boy let out a cry of pain.

His shield disappeared, and though Steven tried he couldn't recall it. His fate seemed sealed to them both now. Steven would die, Rose would return, Pearl would be happy, things would be okay again.

Just as pearl was readying herself for the kill, She was stopped.  
"Pearl!" it was Garnet.

Pearl turned to the Fusion gem beside her was a horrified looking Amethyst.

"You…" Pearl stared and looked around "you shouldn't be here!"

Without a word the other two gems got into action trying to apprehend there friend. Pearl huffed, pulling out one more spear ready to fight back.

Her gold was to get rid of Steven, but it seems she'd have to poof the other crystal Gems as well.

Garnet and Amethyst went full force on Pearl not holding back an ounce of their strength.

"Why can't you let me do this?" Pearl cried as she dodged Amethyst whip. "if we just get rid of him we'll have rose back!"

"We don't want Rose back if we have to get her this way!" The Purple gem retorted.

"What other choice do we have then?" Pearl sent her Spear right toward Amethyst who only barely managed to dodge it.

Garnet came up from behind Pearl at this point, hitting the Gem square in the back causing her to fly and tumbled forward.

Garnet approached Pearl who was lying on the ground trying to raise herself back up. The fusion gems placed her foot on Pearl to stop her.

Pearl stilled tried her best to get up "Garnet, just stop I have to do this…for Rose!"

Garnet only increased the pressure she had on Pearl.

Steven stood up gripping at his horribly bleeding side. He was going to die wasn't he, he limped toward Pearl.

Pearl, was like a mother to Steven. The young boy brought himself to Pearl falling to his knees once by her.  
"Pearl…" He said weakly.

"Steven get away from her!" Both gems shouted.

He didn't move, he sat there gripping at his side.  
"I'm sorry pearl, I'm sorry I took my mom away from you." He winced as he breathed. "I…I tried my best to replace her though" He placed his bloody hand on Pearls gem  
"Well it wasn't good enough!" Pearl spat wriggling under Garnets weight "you couldn't do anything anyway, you aren't a gem and you aren't a human. You'll never be part of this world or any…Steven" The way Pearl said Stevens name made it feel as if it wasn't his name at all but what he was. He gripped the smooth white gem implanted on Pearls forehead.  
"I'm sorry pearl." Steven pulled the gem back with all his strength ripping it from Pearl casing her to poof away. Exhausted and hurt Steven fell back still holding Pearls gem which was quickly taken by Garnet and bubbled.

"Garnet…" Amethyst spoke up "I…think you need to come and see this…it's really bad" Steven could hardly hear though, his vision burled as well. He closed his eyes; it was hard to breathe like he was drowning or something.

Groaning Steven opened his eyes, he didn't smell blood and strawberries he smelt, the sea. He looked around, he was at home.  
"Steven!" he looked a little to his left to see his dad, he looked tired  
"Steven you awake!"

"Steven" He heard Amethyst.  
"How are you feeling?" It was Garnet.

Lion came up and nuzzled Steven as well.

"My…my side really hurts…so do my arms" He sounded so groggy. Then he recalled everything  
"pearl!" He sounded more alert now "where is she, is Pearl okay?"  
"She is bubbled Steven" Garnet spoke "She tried to harm you"

"I know…"

"That makes her a threat dude" Amethyst added.

"I know" Steven replied again.

"We aren't sure if it's safe to unbubble her" Garnet pointed out "we'll give her time in her gem to think about what she has just done. Then we'll let her out."

Steven could tell they were only trying to make him feel better.

He sighed and looked out his window  
"Pearl really loved my mom…didn't she"

 **Let's hope the next thing I post is made with love page 5**


End file.
